The curse of setne:a Heroes of Olympus and Kane chronicles crossover
by SonofPoseidon1331
Summary: This story takes place after The Staff of Serapis. Setne is still trying to become a god and unleashing greco-Egyptian deities. Now its upto Percy,Annabeth,Jason,carter and Sadie to stop him.
1. Chapter 1

**This story takes place after The Staff of Serapis. It's a crossover between Heroes of Olympus and The Kane chronicles. The main characters will be Percy, Annabeth, Carter, Sadie and others who will be revealed in later chapters. It will take place in camp half blood and the nome and maybe camp Jupiter. This is my first fanfic so reviews would be highly appreciated.**

**Disclaimer-I don't own any of these characters (but I would luv to).they belong to Rick riordan.**

**CHAPTER I**

**ANNABETH**

Annabeth was sitting with Percy at the Poseidon table. She wasn't allowed to but after Tartarus, giants and Gaea being scolded by Mr. D didn't bother her. She had her armor on and so did Percy because they had capture-the-flag after dinner. Seven months had passed since their final battle with Gaea. All the buildings had been repaired and everything had returned to normal…or as normal as it could get in a demigod's life.

"CAMPERS! It's time for capture the flag. Get ready!" called Chiron over the chattering .A cheer went up around the dining pavilion. The Athena cabin was leading the Poseidon, Apollo, Hecate and Hermes cabin and The Zeus cabin (A.K.A Jason) was leading Aphrodite, Hades and all the other cabins. The campers gathered around their flags. Grey with an owl for the Athena cabin and gold with an eagle for the Zeus cabin. "So what's the plan, wise girl?" asked Percy with that troublemaker smile that Annabeth had come to love."

"The Apollo cabin will be defending and the Hecate kids will whip up some illusions to distract the bulk of the enemy and then we can skirt around the perimeter with the rest of the Athena cabin and get the flag. Easy", she replied.

"Or…we could just fight stuff."

"You're such a seaweed brain."

"And you know you love me for it."

They took up their positions in the woods. Chiron blew the conch horn and they charged west. She saw a shadowy version of her, Percy and the Athena cabin running east, surely an illusion made by the Hecate cabin. They made it to the river and could see the enemy banner on Zeus's fist. There were only two guards. They heard a shuffling sound behind them and turned to see Jason with his sword drawn standing behind them.

"How did you know it wasn't us?" Annabeth asked. "I've seen enough of Hazel's tricks to know the difference." Jason said with a smug smile.

"At least I can now show everyone that I'm a better swordsman than you" , Percy said uncapping Riptide. "Save it, Jackson." Jason said. "You do know that you're outnumbered, right?" she observed. "Am i?" he replied glancing behind them. They turned to see Nico step out of the shadows.

Before they could continue their banter, they heard screams coming from the eastern part of the woods. They all glanced at each other and then ran towards the direction of the screams.

At first Annabeth thought**: **_**Hydra**_

But the monster before her had only one serpentine neck instead of twelve, and head and the rest of its body was of a leopard. Its body was as big a small car. Its neck was so thick it could have swallowed her whole, the only reason it hadn't, Annabeth thought, could be that it was surprised at the number of demigods in the woods at that time. But she knew that shock wouldn't last long.

Annabeth went left, Percy went right and Jason attacked its head. It snapped at Percy but he dodged and stabbed it in its abdomen. Jason decapitated it and it burst into golden dust…no, sand.

"What was that?!" Jason asked shocked.

Percy shrugged, "nothing I've ever seen."

Annabeth turned to Chiron, who was standing there dumbfounded. His eyes were distant. The color had drained out of his face. He gave Annabeth a look like, _later. "_Everyone return to your cabins. Now." everyone shuffled back to their cabins while constantly murmuring.

They waded their way through the woods. They wished Jason goodbye and then Percy walked her to the Athena cabin. "You got any idea what that was?" Percy asked. "I've got a suspicion, I'll tell you tomorrow."

"Okay, see you tomorrow "

He kissed her goodnight and left. Annabeth walked to her bunk and opened her bedside table. She took out the phone she kept for emergencies and searched for a particular contact. She found what she was looking for and stared at the name above the number._ Sadie Kane._


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, Thanks for all the views on the first chapter. Here's the second chapter.**

**Matt: thanks I changed it**

**P.S. - guys you need to review so that I can make this story better. Thx**

**CHAPTER II**

**SADIE**

Sadie had been having a good day, that is, until that bloody giant showed up.

She had been lounging beside the pool while watching Philip of Macedonia splash about in the water. She was drinking Ribena and reading a magazine. Carter was busy with giving the initiates some combat training. Sadie smiled to herself. She loved it when she could just relax while carter had to work.

Eventually, she got bored and decided to go check how carter was doing. She opened the door just as a dagger flew past her head. "eep! Sorry Sadie." one of the young initiates yelped. Carter was in his chicken headed combat avatar. Okay, okay falcon. He turned towards her and dissipated his avatar.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Nothing. I was just bored. Thought I'd check up on you." she replied.

"Well, I'm done here. Wanna go grab a bite? I'm starving"

"Sure"

They were headed down to the dining room when Walt showed up. He was dressed for travel and had a bag packed. "Going somewhere?" Sadie asked. "Yeah I'm going to my mom's in Washington for her birthday. Thought I'd give her a surprise." he answered

"Cool. Wish her from my side" carter said. "I will."

He gave Sadie a goodbye kiss and left through a portal. They went and sat down. Sadie decided to eat some pizza. She had just taken her first bite, when the air was pierced by the sound of a thousand lions roaring.

The giant was twelve feet tall and wore Greek style armor with greaves, over a heavily built body. His skin was caramel coloured. He had tattoos of roaring lions on his arms and they seemed to be moving. But that wasn't even the weirdest part about him, attached to his shoulders, where his head should have been was a grown lions head. He stood at the base of the building.

"I AM LEON!" he shouted "KING OF THE BEASTS, BANE OF THE GODS. SURRENDER NOW AND I SHALL GIVE YOU A QUICK DEATH."

"Thanks for the offer but no deal. Also, can we use our inside voice?" I said, sounding braver than I was feeling. The giant roared and Sadie had to clasp her hands to her ears. It sounded like the voice of the roaring lion tattoos was being channeled through the giants head.

She and carter turned into birds and flew down to the giant's level. He swiped at then but they landed safely. Carter attacked the giant in his combat avatar. Sadie tried using the _haadi _spell but it just seemed to annoy the giant. The giant slashed with his claws but they bounced off Carter's avatar. Sadie cast a binding worked. Every time Leon struggled, the ropes got tighter.

"_ha-wi!" _carter shouted and an invisible fist slammed into Leon. It seemed to work. He did it again and again until both of them were on their knees. Leon from pain, and Carter from exhaustion. Sadie gave him a healing potion and his breathing slowed down to normal. "_A'max" _Sadie chanted and Leon burst into flames. Soon he was just a pile of ash.

"What was all that about?" carter asked.

"I've got no idea."

They went back inside to finish their breakfast.

**A/N-I know the endings terrible but I least I tried to make it longer. Don't forget to review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the delay in posting this chapter. I was busy with some school work.**

**Thanks for the favs, follows and reviews.**

**Thanks bird flame, okiedokie Loki and Hailey face for the reviews.**

**Chapter III**

**Percy**

_Annabeth was calling for him, trying to find her in her blindness. Percy was bleeding out from the cuts in his sides. He was helpless and his mind was racing with different thoughts. Fear for Annabeth. Guilt for Bob. Concern for his friends and family. The voice of the Arai rolled over the fields. Riptide felt heavy in his arm. The Arai lunged. His dream shifted, he was standing in the field of poisonous flowers, and Akhlys was writhing in pain from her own poison. Annabeth was screaming for him to stop…_

Percy woke in cold sweat. His sheets were on the ground. He walked over to the saltwater basin that Tyson had fixed and washed his face. He sat back down on his bunk. He was still shivering from his dream. The flashes from Tartarus had almost stopped after Gaea was defeated, but he still had nightmares. Someone knocked on his cabin door. He answered to find Annabeth standing there. She was wearing a tank-top and shorts. Perfect for summer.

"Morning, sunshine." she chided.

"Don't…call me sunshine."

She smirked. "Chiron's called a counselor meeting. Get dressed."

He went back inside and threw on a t shirt and jeans .then, Annabeth and he walked down to the big house. Mr. D was playing poker with a satyr outside. Apparently, he had recovered from his split personality and had started to treat the campers a little better. Almost.

"You're late, Annabelle." he said. As I said. Almost.

We walked into the meeting room where most of the counselors had already gathered. There was a lot of talking. Drew was droning on about something. Probably a broken fingernail. Clovis was sleeping in the corner. Will solace and Clarisse were having an argument about whether a spear was better than a bow. I and Annabeth took a seat beside Jason at the head of the table. Chiron was at the other end in wheelchair form.

"As we all know, yesterday we had a monster attack inside the camp boundaries." Chiron started.

"Yeah, what was all that about?" Katie asked "how'd it get inside?"

"I don't know for sure but I have a theory. The camp boundaries are designed to keep out all monsters from ancient Greece and that monster wasn't anything like I had ever seen." Chiron said.

"So what, you're saying that thing wasn't Greek?" Clarisse asks. Percy and Annabeth exchanged looks.

"We can't say anything now. The best thing would be to set up a small patrolling party and watch the perimeter. Clarisse can do that. For now, everyone can get back to their activities." Chiron said. Everyone shuffled out of the room. He, Annabeth and Jason stayed behind to talk to Chiron.

"Chiron, where do you think that thing came from? Annabeth asked.

"I don't know Annabeth. But I have read about creatures like these in Egyptian myths. There they were called serpopards. "Chiron answered. I looked at Annabeth. Her look told me that she was thinking exactly what I was thinking. "Chiron, we need to go to Brooklyn."

After packing some supplies and clothes, he, Annabeth and Jason were off on the backs of Blackjack and Tempest. Annabeth rode with him on Blackjack and Jason on Tempest. They flew towards Brooklyn. They had flown for about half an hour when they spotted the building with the mansion on top. The mansion kept disappearing whenever Percy tried to focus on it. He could only make it out, from the corner of his eye. Two people sat in a balcony, overlooking a pool. And in the pool was a … was that a crocodile?

As they got closer, Percy could make out that one of the people was carter and the other was a girl with blond hair and highlights in her hair. He figured she was Sadie by the description Annabeth had given him.

They landed at the base of the building where the road was scorched. This was going to be interesting.


End file.
